Let Love In
by strawberryfields091
Summary: for the "aboard the love boat challenge", the story of percy and audrey.
1. Rain

_Rain_

Audrey lay awake in bed on her first night back in London, listening to the rain drumming against the windowpane. The sound was comforting, because it meant to her that everything was as it was supposed to be. It was supposed to rain in London, just as she was supposed to be back in her flat and her parents in theirs', not hiding away in New York with her mum's sister, waiting for the war to be over.

Sure, it was a nice city and all, and Audrey quite liked her aunt, but every day she thought and worried about what was happening back at home, even though she had trouble grasping the concept of a dark wizard, or any form of magic for that matter. As a matter of fact, that actually made the whole situation more difficult, because she felt so out of touch. Her family only received note of what was happening when their wizard friend (who had also been the one to advise them to flee) sent them a letter saying that it was safe to come back to London. Until then, Audrey thought the worst. She spent sleepless nights imagining the whole city up in flames and figures in dark cloaks casting spells on innocent pedestrians causing them to drop dead in the streets. When she came home and saw that everything was relatively normal, she almost cried with relief.

The rain continued to fall at a steady, consistent rate that was like music to her ears, a sign that everything was as it should be and everything was going to stay that way. Audrey allowed it to lull her to sleep.


	2. Memories

_Memories_

Percy always dreaded the time he spent lying in bed trying to fall asleep. It was pretty much the only time of day when he wasn't working, so the memories were able to flood his mind at full force.

They were mostly sad memories that made his heart heavy and mind achy with regret. They were memories of endless teasing from his brothers, of Penelope breaking up with him the summer after his seventh year, of storming out on his family and desperately wanting to go visit his father in the hospital and keep the lumpy jumper his mum sent him, but being unable to swallow his pride. Percy remembered going to The Burrow that Christmas, and how the warm embrace from his mother did nothing to take away the pain caused by his siblings' glares. Most of all, he remembered the overwhelming pain and guilt that came with seeing Fred's lifeless body lying among the rubble. If only he hadn't made that stupid joke…

It didn't matter that everyone told him countless times that it wasn't his fault. It didn't matter that George pointed out, through another bout of tears, that if it wasn't for him, Fred wouldn't have died with a smile on his face. Nothing anyone said could alleviate the giant weight on his shoulders. It just wasn't fair that Fred, who stayed loyal to the family and seemed to be loved by all, had to die and Percy, a "Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron" survived.

He stayed at The Burrow after the battle, but left two days after Fred's funeral, unable to cope with the grief that filled the normally lively house, the walking on eggshells around everyone, in fear of saying the wrong thing and setting someone off. He moved back into his flat in London and threw himself into work at the Ministry. For the most part, it did help take away some of the grief and guilt he was feeling, because when he was working so vehemently on getting things back in order after the war, there wasn't really much time left to think about anything else.

But now he lay in bed, body tired but mind racing, unable to sleep, painful memories coming back to haunt him.


	3. Key

_Key_

Audrey walked briskly on the wet sidewalk, feeling the drops of rain seep through her shirt and onto her skin. She recalled leaving for work earlier that day and seeing not a single cloud in the sky. Now she was blinking against the water that kept falling directly in front of her face. When her block came into view, Audrey sped up, jogging and hearing the clapping sound of her shoes on the drenched concrete until she reached her building.

At the door, she opened her bag and rummaged for her key. Nothing. A wave of panic shot through her as she frantically searched for that sacred little scrap of metal that would get her inside and out of the rain. It was nowhere to be found. "Oh bloody hell" Audrey mumbled to herself as she pounded the door in frustration. She knew no one would hear her, but that didn't stop her from hoping maybe someone was heading out and could let her in. Heavy with wet and terribly frustrated, she turned around to see if anyone she recognized as living in the building was coming home, but instead she found someone else. He was a tall, redheaded man, standing under a big, black umbrella, wearing a fancy dark brown trench coat and black trousers with matching shoes, staring at her through horn-rimmed glasses.

"Do you live here?" She asked hopefully

"No, sorry. Why, are you locked out?" He spoke rather impersonally, she observed, like he didn't genuinely care about her situation and merely asked about it as a formality.

"Yeah, I think I left my keys in my flat."

The man hesitated for a moment, and then walked up the stairs to the door. Audrey slipped herself under his umbrella, but he didn't notice as he took out a long stick from his pocket and held it to the doorknob. He muttered some words she didn't recognize, and to her utter disbelief, the lock clicked and the door swung open. "Oh my God thank you so much!" Audrey smiled at him with gratitude.

"Not a problem." The corners of his mouth twisted upwards and he turned to leave.

"Wait!" She called after him and he turned around. "Could you to open the door to my flat upstairs as well?"

"Oh, alright then. Sure." He walked again to her at the door and she led him up a flight of stairs to her flat. Audrey watched in disbelief as he performed the same action he did outside, and her door swung open.

"Thank you so much." She stood in the doorway and for the first time, got a proper good look at this gentleman who had saved her day. He was handsome, certainly, and very well put together. His eyes were a light blue color that contrasted with his fiery hair. He had chiseled, masculine features and smooth, pale skin.

"Really, it's no trouble." He used the same tone as when he asked her if she was locked out. "Have a good evening"

"Wait!" Audrey called out as he started back towards the stairs. He turned around, looking somewhat exasperated.

"Yes?"

"Do you…" She trailed off and laughed ruefully "want to get a drink later on tonight?" He hesitated and she felt her stomach tighten.

"We hardly know each other."

"It's up to you." Audrey shrugged.

"Fine." He sighed as the faintest smile appeared on his face.

"Great! Shall we say, Royston's at half past seven? It's just a couple of doors to your right from here."

"Sure. I'll see you then."

"Bye!" Audrey waved as she stepped into her flat and closed the door. She wasn't sure what had compelled her to ask out a complete stranger. He may have been handsome, but she didn't even know his name. He was a wizard; he lived in a different world than she. Plus he was a little bit pompous and didn't show any interest in her at all. _But he did agree to get a drink with me tonight. _ Audrey thought. _Not to mention he used magic. Was he trying to impress me? Am I overanalyzing this? Most likely. _She flung herself onto the sofa and let out an explosive breath before going to her closet and figuring out what to wear. She had a date to get ready for.


	4. Parchment and Clock

_Parchment and Clock_

Percy sat at the desk in his flat, trying to get some paperwork done but failing miserably. He just couldn't focus. The words on the parchment weren't making any sense at all, for his mind was with the girl from earlier that afternoon. Percy was almost embarrassed by it. He never had any trouble getting work done, no matter what else he was dealing with. Sure, she was pretty and all, but she was just a girl for Merlin's sake! He wasn't even particularly looking forward to having drinks with her. But every time he even briefly entertained the possibility of spending another night in his flat, a voice in his head, which sounded strangely like Fred, told him otherwise. _Perce, why the bloody hell don't you want to go? She's cute, she likes you, she seems nice, for Merlin's sake have one drink with her! What do you have to lose?!_

"My pride" Percy mumbled against the lump in his throat. He wished his conscience sounded like anyone else but the brother he watched die. Composing himself in a deep breath, he looked over at the clock. It was 6:30. He had a little less than an hour to decide whether or not he was meeting this girl.

It wasn't until about 7:25 that he finally made up his mind.


	5. Silent

_Silent_

Audrey wasn't sure why she had gotten to Royston's ten minutes early. In fact, sitting at the counter, absentmindedly sipping a glass of red wine, she began to question what she was even doing there. The whole situation felt foreign, from asking out a total stranger to sitting there, in unnerving anticipation, waiting for him. To top it all off, he was a wizard. She knew just one wizard, and even he was really only an acquaintance. What if they had nothing in common to talk about and the night consisted of awkward silences punctuated by even more awkward small talk?

But this silence was awkward enough. Sitting here by herself with nothing but a glass of wine to keep her company. Maybe that redheaded stranger would offer some nice company. Every time Audrey heard the door open and shut, she looked over to it almost involuntarily, half hoping it was him, half hoping it was anyone else. _What am I getting myself into here?_ She wondered, looking at her watch. It was 7:25, so she still had five minutes left to wait with her perplexing thoughts. Fantastic.

The bartender came over and asked if she wanted another glass of wine. Audrey said yes, completely unaware up until that point that she had finished her first one. Hopefully her generally consistent ability to hold her liquor wouldn't let her down tonight. She didn't want to be drunk on a first date.

The door opened and closed again, and with a jolt in her stomach she saw him standing there. Their eyes met and she waved feebly yet friendlily as he approached the counter and sat next to her.


	6. Eyes

_Eyes_

The very first thing Percy noticed about her was her eyes. They were olive green in the center and brown around the edges. When she smiled, which happened often, they became very small and bright, like little precious stones. When she spoke of something that she found interesting, they grew wider and lit up, and whenever he said anything, they regarded him in such a way that he knew she was hearing every word.

Audrey's beauty was natural, he thought. Her medium-length dark brown hair was pulled halfway back, pieces framing her classic face that looked to be almost makeup-free. She dressed simply but stylishly in a black wrap top and jeans. She was remarkably intelligent and worldly, yet one of the most down-to-earth people he had ever met. This is why Percy didn't even mind it when she talked on for at least five or ten straight minutes about herself. Something about her riveted him. Her parents were professors, she was an only child, she had lived in London her whole life except for when she went to school in Cambridge and then went into hiding in New York. Now she worked in a bookshop right near her flat, but wanted to be a writer.

"Am I boring you?" She asked mid-sentence.

"Oh no, not at all." Percy answered truthfully. Audrey smiled and her eyes turned into those little precious stones again.

"Well that's good." She took another sip from her glass of wine. "Hey, you know I still don't know anything about you. Tell me, what's it like being a wizard?" Audrey leaned in slightly and looked at him, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Percy couldn't help but smile a bit.

"That's a rather daunting question."

"What can I say? It's not every day that I meet someone who actually owns a working magic wand."

"That's a fair point." She was a Muggle, after all. "But it's difficult to answer your question because I don't know anything different."

"Ah, I see. Well…what do you do for a living?"

"I work at the Ministry of Magic. It's essentially the Wizarding government."

"Sounds rather important." Audrey said slightly mockingly. It reminded Percy of something Fred or George would do, or would have done when he started acting pompous. "Things must be very busy there now, what with the war just being over." He nodded stiffly, and she took the cue that he didn't want to talk about it. Not tonight. "Change of subject then?" Audrey asked ruefully. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Her tone was casual enough, but Percy couldn't help but note to himself that right now, that really wasn't a change of subject.

"Yes, five of them." He cringed a little upon saying "five" instead if "six". Because they weren't supposed to be five, and he honestly wasn't sure if he would ever get used to that number for them.

"Oh wow." Her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"There's certainly never a dull moment."

"I'll bet. So are you the oldest or youngest or…"

"Middle. I have two older brothers, two younger ones, and a younger sister." Again he cringed a little at "two younger ones". It still just felt wrong. Even though he had always felt like the odd one out among his siblings, they were still his family, and it was just too damn strange to have one of them gone. Percy took a sip from the Muggle wine Audrey had ordered for him when he had no idea what any of the drinks behind the counter were. It wasn't so bad; she definitely had good taste. Glancing over at his date, he saw her checking her wristwatch.

"Oh dear, I think I'd best be going home now." She said, disappointment on her face.

"Oh." Percy felt his face fall a bit too.

"I'm sorry, It's just that I have to get to work early tomorrow morning to do inventory and I know from experience that it takes a very awake mind to do inventory properly." She started rummaging in her purse for money.

"I understand. I've got work tomorrow as well."

"What time do you finish?" Audrey asked as she put the money on the counter.

"Oh…wait…never mind."

"What?"

"I…erm…I wanted to offer to pay but then I remembered that I don't have the proper money." He blushed a little and she shrugged good-naturedly.

"Oh well, I've got enough. Thank you though. It's quite a gallant gesture."

This made him go even redder.


	7. Thirteen

_Thirteen_

"Well, I'm going this way" Audrey said, gesturing to her right once they were outside the pub.

"As am I." Percy replied, pleasantly surprised.

"Shall we walk then?"

"Alright."

The two of them walked along the pavement, a comfortable silence resting between them. Audrey had her hands resting in the pockets of her jeans; Percy kept his at his sides. She wondered if it would be weird to hold his hand as they walked, if she could be sly about slipping her hand out of her pocket and grazing his until their fingers intertwined. Truth be told, Audrey thought he was cute from the moment he unlocked the door to her flat. She was a bit tempted to make up some cheesy line in her head about how he opened up the door to her heart as well, and perhaps they could use it in their wedding vows? _What?!, _Audrey quickly interrupted herself. _I just met him for God's sake! Why is that thought even crossing my mind? And why am I having an inner monologue on a date, I should be talking to him! _

"Hey Percy?" Audrey shook her fleeting girly fantasy and remembered she had something to ask him.

"Yes?"

"Oh look at that, here we are, number thirteen." They had arrived at her flat, the exact spot where they had met just hours earlier.

"Did you have something to ask me?"

"Yes, actually. I was wondering when you get off work tomorrow?" Audrey made her way up the stairs to her door and Percy followed.

"Erm…I'm not sure, the hours there have been so unpredictable lately..."

"Are you trying to weasel your way out of a second date?" Audrey put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to one side. Percy felt his face go hot, alarmed that she was asking him out again, embarrassed that he wasn't at all smooth about accepting the invitation, and realizing she didn't yet know his surname but still managed to use it in that way.

"Not at all, and did I mention my surname is Weasley?" Now it was her turn to be embarrassed. She clapped her palm to her face and shook her head.

"No, you didn't. Oh wow, isn't that quite a coincidence?" Audrey removed her hand from her face and sighed. "Really, I didn't mean to offend."

"I actually found it rather funny." Percy admitted. "But in all seriousness, I'd love to go out with you again."

"Great, what time?"

"I think I can finish work by eight o'clock. Shall I pick you up at half eight?"

"You shall."

"Alright, well, goodnight Audrey. I had a really nice time, and thank you for the drinks."

"You're welcome, I had a nice time too."

She leaned in for a kiss on the cheek that he returned somewhat awkwardly, but when they pulled away she was smiling. She also had her hand on his arm, and it was just as subconscious as when he put his hand on her arm, and as when their lips met in a kiss that made Percy feel, for the first time in far too long, and even if just for a moment, completely content.


	8. Onion Soup

_Onion Soup_

Audrey pushed open the rustic wooden door of The Foxy Hound. Her best friend Fiona worked there, and every day Audrey would stop by to have lunch with her. Today, Fiona had secured a coveted table in the corner by the window. Audrey quickly spotted her friend and joined her.

"We had just enough onion soup left for the two of us." Fiona said, gesturing to the two bowls at the table.

"Oh lovely!" Audrey exclaimed as she inhaled the cozy aroma before taking a spoonful. "So I went on a date last night."

"Really? How did it go?"

"Quite well actually. I mean, we kissed when he brought me back to my flat so something must have gone right." Fiona almost choked on her soup.

"But you…you never even hold hands on the first date!" Audrey shrugged and thought back to the night before, walking back to her flat with Percy, debating on whether or not to hold his hand, and really wanting to. "So…what's he like?"

"His name's Percy. He's…a wizard, first of all."

"Damn." Fiona's brown eyes grew to the size of her soup bowl. "Are you sure you're not getting in over your head here? I mean, are you forgetting the fact that we had to flee the country just a few months ago because of them?"

"I remember that, but I get the feeling he's a good guy. He works in the Ministry of Magic, I think it was. They're trying to get everything back in order but for some reason he didn't want to talk about that. Anyway, he's got loads of siblings and he's a little bit stiff but he seems quite intelligent and we shared a fairly decent laugh at my flat. Plus he's cute."

"That's always good. What does he look like?"

"He's a tall and lanky type, and he's got ginger hair, blue eyes, and glasses."

"Well, I think I'll have to meet him for myself sometime. Are you having a second date?"

"Tonight. Though I have no idea where he's taking me."

"How romantic." The two women smiled and Fiona checked the clock on the wall. "Oh dear, I've got to get back to work." They hastily finished their soups and Audrey handed her friend some money for lunch. "I want to hear all about your hot date tomorrow!" Fiona said as she gathered the bowls and went behind the counter.

"You will, thanks for lunch!" Audrey called as she left for the bookshop.

"Any time darling!"

She walked briskly back to work, her stomach fluttering a little with excitement and nervousness about that night. Audrey wondered to herself why she had kissed Percy after meeting him only hours before? It definitely wasn't like her; she had always waited at least a few dates before kissing or any physical contact for that matter. It wasn't that she was shy; it was that she had always preferred to take things slow in relationships. It had driven a fair share of men away, but she had a feeling this time, everything would be different.


	9. Quidditch and Stars

_Quidditch and Stars _

Percy showed up at her flat at half eight and picked her up just like he said, and they walked to Diagon Alley for dinner. Audrey's eyes widened with wonder as they moved along the cobblestone streets, and all throughout dinner she asked him questions about what it was like to be a wizard. Percy answered them, but didn't ask too much about being a Muggle. He knew enough about that from his father, and honestly it was nice to have someone so interested in him for a change. After dinner, Percy was ready to walk his date home, but she had another idea.

"It's such a nice night, do you want to go window-shopping?"

"Window shopping? As in shopping for windows?"

"No, no, no" she laughed "Essentially you walk along the shops and just look in the window displays. They're quite pretty now, all lit up in the dark."

"Alright."

They started down the streets and periodically stopped to look in the windows. Percy was growing bored, for some reason he couldn't see the appeal of window-shopping, but all that changed when Audrey took his hand in hers while they were walking. It was a nice picture that he always thought would be just a picture for him. After all, he was holding a beautiful woman's hand, walking under a starry sky. They stopped again, this time in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. "What's Quidditch?" Audrey asked as she leaned in close to the window to examine the brooms and balls on sale.

"It's a game played on broomstick. But that's about all I know." He smiled a little. "I'm afraid I just don't get Quidditch."

"Well neither do I. It seems like it would be fun though." She paused a little and sighed. "All this seems fun."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything" they kept walking, "everything we talked about, everything we've seen. It's all so exciting."

"Exciting is a good word for it. But it's not all fun you know."

"Of course. Nothing's ever all fun."

They walked until he felt her tug his hand forward a bit. She pointed up to a lurid sign bearing his family name. "This isn't your shop, is it?"

"No, it's my brother's."

Even looking at the sign was painful. Audrey chuckled to herself as she looked at the products in the window. Percy hoped she didn't notice his eyes were on the starry sky. He shuddered to wonder if George was in that flat above the shop, miserable and alone while Percy was on a bloody date.

"You okay Percy?"

"What?" He quickly looked down at her.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"You sure?"

Her voice was suspicious, part of him wanted to tell her everything that had happened lately. But he wasn't going to. Reasoning that it would scare her off, he swallowed and nodded.

"It's getting late, do you want to start for home?" Percy asked.

"Sure."

Audrey smiled and edged closer to him as they walked towards their flats. He was grateful that she didn't push him to talk about the shop or his brother, but rather made small talk and asked him questions about himself. When they got to her flat, she asked him out again, but he could tell from her mechanical tone she wanted him to be the one asking her.

"I'm doing something tomorrow night," He said, which was true. He was going to his parents' house for dinner. "But I'll send you an owl sometime soon about when I'm available."

"An owl!" Audrey remarked. He had told her about the owl post over dinner. "Sounds great."

"Great. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They quickly kissed before he left her door and walked home. Upon his arrival into his living room, he found a note on the coffee table.

_Percy, _

_ I came by to tell you this in person, but you weren't home so I let myself in and wrote a note. I hope that's alright. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that George was admitted to St. Mungo's earlier today. Ron found him unconscious in his flat with a bottle of poison next to him. The healers gave him an antidote but they're keeping him for a while until he's more stable, physically and emotionally. Visiting hours are from one to six tomorrow. Your mother and I of course still would like you to come over tomorrow night. _

_Dad_

Percy's trembling hands put down the parchment. He stared at it for a while, not knowing what to think. He knew George was upset, but suicidal? George was trying to kill himself and Percy was going on dates? He felt guilty all of a sudden. He felt an overwhelming urge to run to St. Mungo's and see his little brother, throw his arms around him and lie that everything would be okay. Because nothing was going to be okay for a long time, and no one, not even Audrey, could fix that.

Author's note: Big thanks and hugs to all my reviewers and those who added me or my story to their alerts or favorites lists (special thanks to Dodger Gilmore for reviewing when I didn't think anyone was paying attention anymore and getting the gears turning again!) it means a whole lot. I'm really beginning to like these two and I have some things in store for them so keep reading and reviewing! That being said, I'm leaving for Europe at the end of this week and I'll be gone for a month. I'm very excited but as far as I know I will not have reliable Internet access so it's doubtful that there'll be updates for a while. Maybe I'll get another chapter done and up before I leave but who knows. Creativity is a funny thing that strikes and shuts down unexpectedly. But I suspect you already knew that.


	10. Breathe

_Breathe_

Percy tentatively pushed open the door that the receptionist said George was in. The note from his father said he was fine, but Percy was still dreading what he would see. Upon opening the door, he found his parents and Bill there; George was sound asleep in the bed. His mother was sitting by him, stroking his forehead and sniffling. Bill and his father were talking in hushed tones by the window.

"Hello dear." Molly looked up to find her third eldest entering the room. She quickly wiped her eyes and walked over to hug him. Percy craned his neck a bit to look at George on the bed. "The healer said he'll be fine, they gave him an antidote to the poison yesterday and then something to make him sleep."

She sighed raggedly and gave a watery smile before resuming her place by the bed. Percy walked to the other side of it. George was in such a deep sleep he was barely breathing. _The healer said he'll be fine. Stop worrying_ he told himself. But he couldn't stop worrying, nor could he help but wonder if this whole thing was bigger than them. Percy looked over at Bill and his father, still talking quietly. Then Bill walked over.

"Hey." He said, putting a hand on Percy's shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." He breathed heavily, attempting to shrink the lump in his throat.

"So will he, you know, eventually." Bill gestured to George, lying pale and lifeless on the bed.

"I know!" Percy whispered sharply. Bill jerked back a little.

"Blimey mate, you sure you're alright?" He nodded shortly, eyes stinging, jaw set. "Nothing else on your mind besides this?"

"No." Percy lied.

Author's note: hey! i'm back! i've been back for about a week now actually, but got hit with writer's block. this chapter's a bit short i know, but longer ones will come soon!


	11. Animals

_Animals_

Audrey had just settled into bed with the book she was reading when she heard a jarring tapping sound coming from her window. Looking over nervously, she saw a small, dark brown owl hovering in front of the glass. Attached to its foot was a small scroll of parchment. She chuckled and rolled out of bed and over to the window. The bird flew in once she opened the pane, and perched itself on her reading lamp.

"Well this is interesting." Audrey said to no one in particular as she went to take the scroll of the owl's foot. "Most blokes just say they'll phone, and then they don't even do that."

_Audrey, _

_I will try and keep this as brief as I can. While I have sincerely enjoyed the time we've spent together, I believe that we should not see each other again. You should know that first of all, this was not an easy letter to write. Secondly, I think very highly of you and can honestly say that the reasons for this severing of ties have nothing to do with who you are as a person. I wish you nothing but the best in the future. _

_Percy_

She was rendered speechless for a moment. Then she crumpled the parchment and threw it into the wastebasket by her bedroom door. It felt like someone had just punched her square in the stomach. The owl hooted, and Audrey was too weary and sad and angry to jump at the startling noise. She looked into its large eyes and sighed. "I was wrong. He's just as bad as the others." The owl stared blankly. "You can go now, thanks for the letter I suppose." With that, it flapped its little wings off the lamp perch and out the open window. Audrey went to bed, feeling, for lack of a better word, dumped.


	12. Iridescent

**A/N **A bit longer than what I'm used to writing, but regardless, it's up.

_Iridescent_

Percy reported to The Ministry the next day, feeling grumpy but eager to get to work and forget about, well, everything. Breaking up with Audrey was supposed to lift a weight, but it seemed to have added one much larger than what he was already carrying. _For Merlin's sake, you went on two dates with her! Forget about it, it's done, you've got more important things to worry about._ He tried to talk himself into feeling better, but it was no use. Even if he did have more important things to worry about, and even if it was just two dates, he had to admit he had started to like her a lot. As he struggled to focus on things at work that day, he reluctantly remembered the day when he tried to do paperwork in his flat and couldn't concentrate because she had invited him out for a drink in all her soggy glory. _But she wouldn't take me back now anyways, not after that note I sent to her. It's done. _He again tried to talk himself out of this lovesick stupor he was so unaccustomed to. It went on all day, right up until Percy finally decided to go back to his flat for the evening. He took the familiar route out of his office, into the lift, around and down to the ground floor, and out onto the streets. Percy was so wrapped up in his thoughts as he walked; he hardly noticed when he bumped into a woman walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh, excuse me sir." There was something oddly familiar about her voice.

"That's alright." Her face was familiar too. She must have felt the same about Percy as well. Their eyes met and brows furrowed almost in unison.

"Oh my God…" She lifted a manicured hand to her glossy lips in shock. "Percy?"

"Penelope?" Percy could barely speak he was so shocked to see her. They quickly moved over to avoid blocking any more traffic.

"It's been years! I can't believe…" She exclaimed, waving her hands around.

"Neither can I." Percy had no idea what to say to his ex-girlfriend. Thankfully, Penelope was never one to be at a loss for words.

"So, you're all dressed up." Her orb-like gray eyes surveyed him. "Meeting someone special I presume?"

"No, just going home from work." He said, somewhat disappointedly.

"Well then I guess it's my lucky night." Penelope tossed back a silken blonde curl. "I was going to head home as well but having dinner with you sounds much nicer."

"Does it?" He wasn't feeling particularly social.

"Unless, of course, you have someone waiting for you at home."

"I live alone actually."

"May I take that as a yes?"

"A yes to what?"

"Dinner, Percy. Would you like to have dinner with me?" Percy stood there for a minute, looking at her. Penelope looked about the same as the last time he saw her years before. But at the same time different. Her hair was shorter for one thing, and she looked, well, more sophisticated. She was wearing a spotless white coat and hat that went perfectly with her dark pink skirt. Her shapely legs showed through black stockings that matched her shoes. Her face, for whatever reason, maybe it was makeup or maybe some sort of obscure spell, glowed iridescent. Penelope had a very intimidating, unreal beauty that almost scared Percy away, but not quite.

"Yes."

Penelope grinned and slipped her arm through his. She took him to a place in a posh part of the city, where the host recognized her instantly and led the two of them to what he called a "special" table by the window.

"So, are you still working at The Ministry?" Penelope asked once they had ordered. Percy nodded. "Are things still quite busy?"

"There's a lot that has to be done, so yes."

"Well, I think you're all doing wonderfully." She reached across the table and took his hand. Percy could've sworn he heard her move her foot towards his under the table, so he shifted it back. She was getting a little too forward.

"What do you do now?" Percy asked as he took his hand away from her.

"I'm the Features Editor at _Witch Weekly_." Penelope responded, as if it was nothing.

"Good for you."

"I don't even know why they promoted me to it! Four years ago, if someone told me I would become a magazine editor, I would never have believed them." She delicately took a drink from her wine glass. "Of course, four years ago I was living in Italy."

"Italy?"

"It was wonderful. Well, for a while at least. I met a man there, Alessandro. He took me all over. Italian men are so passionate and romantic, Percy." She closed her eyes and sighed nostalgically. "I remember the night he asked me to marry him. It was nighttime; we had just taken a gondola ride through Venice, and he got down on one knee and took out a ring. I said yes, and then, about two weeks later, found out he was still legally married to the woman with whom he had three children." Penelope's eyes were bright with tears, and Percy, while he tried to, could not have any sympathy for her.

"I can't believe you're telling me this."

"Well, he's completely in the past now. I've moved on." She said as she blinked rapidly and fanned her eyes. "Enough about me, what have you been doing these last four years?"

"Working, like I said it's been incredibly busy so I haven't had time for much else."

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

Penelope leaned in closer to him flirtatiously. "I must tell you, I've been hoping to run into you like this for a long time."

"What do you mean?"

She giggled and stroked her foot against his. "I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you. You're more than just my school boyfriend Percy. I'm still in love with you." Percy felt his head go fuzzy for a second. He shook it a little, and then saw her staring at him with a vacantly seductive expression on her almost perfect face. Part of him wanted to kiss her. She did look beautiful after all. But before he could think anything else, he felt her lips on his. His eyes were still open, and he saw people starting at them. It was really uncomfortable and he didn't want to be kissing her. Not here and not anywhere. He had hoped that having dinner with Penelope would help take his mind off of Audrey, but in fact it made him want her more. He didn't want someone like Penelope, who tried so hard to please and flirted so heavily and looked so sparkly. He wanted the girl he went on two great dates with and foolishly broke up with. Percy pulled away from her puckered lips and shook his head.

"Penelope, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not her."

"Who? But I thought you said you're…"

"I have to go. I'm sorry."

With that, he made a clean break for the doors and walked straight to Audrey's flat. He had some things to take care of there.


	13. Secret

_Secret_

It wasn't until Percy was walking up the stairs to her flat that he realized exactly what he was getting himself into. There was, after all, a fair chance that she would slam the door right in his face. But it was a chance he would have to take. He found himself standing in front of her door, more nervous than he would have liked to be. Percy gulped, took a deep breath, and knocked on her door. But it wasn't Audrey who opened it. It was another woman. She had long dark curls and held a bottle of wine in one hand. Her deep brown eyes stared at him as if she were trying to shoot daggers into his head.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked coldly.

"Is Audrey home?"

"Yes. But you're mad if you think you're getting her back now."

"I just want to speak with her!" Percy retorted.

"Sure you do."

"Look! I don't know why you think you can boss around a grown woman but…"

"What's going on?" Audrey interrupted him, coming to stand next to her friend. Her face fell for a moment when she saw Percy, but then she quickly set her jaw and put her shoulders back. "What are you doing here?" She asked hollowly.

"I was hoping I could speak to you for a while."

"Why didn't you just send another owl then?" Audrey's friend deadpanned.

"Fiona, come on." She sighed. "Do you really want to talk Percy?"

"Yes I do." He nodded.

"Fine." Audrey turned to Fiona.

"I guess this is my cue to leave then." She shrugged and took her coat and bag from the chair. Turning to Percy on her way out, Fiona looked at him steadily. "Don't fuck this up again." His jaw dropped a little, but by the time he turned to respond, she was down the stairs and out onto the street. Audrey closed the door behind them and must have noticed Percy's vacant expression.

"Yes, Fiona's a little intense. But she was kind of in her right you know."

"Audrey, I am so sorry. I know I hurt you and I feel terrible. You deserve better."

"You're right, I do." There was an awkward, tense pause before she spoke again. "So is that all you came here to tell me?"

Was it? Percy didn't know. Was it too soon to tell her about everything that had happened? Would it scare her away? There was only one way to find out.

"No."

"No? What else is there then?" Audrey's face read anxious anticipation.

"Many, many things." He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the floorboards.

"Oh. Is this a sitting-down kind of conversation?" She asked, her tone softening to his relief.

"I'm afraid so." They exchanged weak smiles and walked over to the sofa where he told her everything. He told her about walking out on his family and that first year when he wanted to go home so many times. He told her about going back that Christmas and feeling like a stranger, and about spending another painful year away from his family before going back to fight in the final battle. None of it was easy for Percy to talk about. He didn't expect for it to be, but then again he didn't know what to expect. This was the first time had had talked about all of this to anyone on such a deep level. He was relieved that he kept his emotions under control. That is, until he started to talk about Fred. With eyes that were becoming increasingly wet, he looked over at Audrey. Her mouth was slightly agape with surprised concern, her eyes sad. She squeezed his hand and held it, remaining silent until he had nothing left to say.

"God Percy." Audrey was nearly whispering. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry." He sighed raggedly and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but his face crumpled and he hung his head down, shoulders heaving. Audrey wrapped her arms around him until he stopped crying.

"Sorry." Percy hastily wiped his eyes.

"There's no need to apologize." She held his hand again and sighed. "It sounds like it's been hard."

"It has been." A few more tears slipped from his eyes. "I don't particularly like talking about it."

"I don't blame you." Audrey inched closer to him and he saw her eyes looking suspiciously bright. "But I still can't imagine how you kept all this a secret." Percy shook his head and swallowed hard.

"I guess I was just trying to spare you all the drama. I thought that if you knew about everything that was happening, you'd leave."

"So you tried to beat me to it then?" He nodded weakly.

"For God's sake Percy, I like you far too much do to that."

"Really?"

"I like you so much, I had to make my insane friend come over after you broke up with me just to keep me from drinking alone all night." Percy laughed a little, and she took his other hand.

"I like you too. Thank you for being so understanding." She smiled.

"Come here."

Audrey pulled him into a warm hug. He was feeling relieved, to say the least, like a huge weight had been lifted, the one that breaking up with her was supposed to lift. Maybe, he thought, amidst all the chaos and tragedy, Audrey might actually fit somewhere into his life. For now though, she fit quite nicely into his arms.


	14. Feast

_Feast_

Percy was glad when his sister answered her front door instead of Harry. He needed to talk to her, and only her.

"Percy?" Ginny tilted her head in confusion, and squinted her small brown eyes. "You never come over here. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but I need your advice."

"Okay. Come in?"

Percy nodded. She led him inside, where they sat at the breakfast nook. "So, shall I put on some tea? Oh God, I sound like mum." She cringed and laughed at the same time. Percy smiled.

"I'm alright, thanks. This matter isn't so serious to merit tea."

"Thank Merlin." They exchanged relieved looks. "So, what's this not-so-serious matter you need my help with?"

"Well, first of all, can this conversation stay between us?"

"Sure…" Ginny eyed her elder brother suspiciously. It wasn't like him to be so secretive about something not serious.

"Alright, well, I've…." He braced himself, because he knew her reaction to this would be a lot to handle. "…sort of started seeing someone." Ginny's eyes widened and she clamped her hand to her gaping mouth. A small squeal escaped.

"That's great! Oh my God, so, you want girl advice, is that it?"

"To an extent. You see, I need to so some…what's the word?....damage control, if you will."

"Oh no. What did you do?" Ginny's face fell, but there was still a sparkle in her eye. She loved projects like this.

"Do you want the long version of the story or the short one?"

"The long one definitely."

"Alright, well, I met this woman, her name is Audrey by the way, when she was locked out of her flat in the rain and I used my wand to let her in. She invited me out for a drink afterwards and we got on really well, so we went out again. Then we went for a walk on Diagon Alley and…" Percy took a deep breath. This part was still hard to talk about. "We walked past the tw-I mean, George's shop and I started thinking about him up there all alone while I was out on a date and then when I got home I saw a note from dad saying that he had, you know…"

"Tried to off himself? You can say it. He's holding up now anyway." Ginny said stoically.

"Yes, and with all due respect Ginny, it's not the easiest of conversation topics!" Percy snapped before taking a beat to calm down. "Anyway, I wrote her an owl and broke things off…"

"Did you a least try and give a decent explanation?" She interrupted.

"No, but let me finish. I was feeling horrible about the whole thing, so I went to her flat and told her absolutely everything, and by some miracle by someone she took me back." They sat there in silence for a moment, Ginny trying to process everything she had just heard.

"So now you have to do something really nice to show her how eternally grateful you are?"

"Exactly."

"Hmm…" Ginny ran her hand through her loose red hair. "Oh, how about you take her away for the weekend?"

"No, too serious." His eyes widened with fear and she chuckled a bit but nodded in agreement. They assumed their respective thinking poses. Percy rubbed his chin and furrowed his brow; Ginny drummed her small, fair fingers on the table and bit her bottom lip. Suddenly, she lit up.

"What if you cook her dinner?"

"I can't cook."

"True. But I can. I'll come over, help you out, and get out before she comes over. You can tell her you did it all yourself."

"I'm not sure I should be lying to her. This is damage control, remember?"

"Fair point. Well, I'll help as much as we see fit."

"Alright."

***

"My kitchen has never looked like this before." Percy remarked as he and Ginny looked at the mess they had made cooking dinner for Audrey.

"Well I highly doubt you've ever made yourself a proper supper. Now go and get cleaned up, I'll take care of the kitchen." She gently shoved him towards the bathroom.

"Ginny, wait." He turned around to face her. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm glad I got to help. You…" She sighed contentedly. "You seem good, Percy."

"You do too." He smiled. "I am good. As good as I can be right now, anyway." They stood there for a moment, in comfortable silence before exchanging a quick but warm embrace.

"Now you go and make yourself look nicer than that so I can clean up the kitchen and get out before your girlfriend gets over here!" Ginny exclaimed once they pulled apart. She shoved him with a bit more force this time, but they both laughed. With a few flicks of her wand, the kitchen was clean. Ginny grabbed her coat from a hook by the door and left. Percy, meanwhile, was debating between two shirts. He wished Ginny were still here to give fashion advice. Once Percy realized he had just minutes left to spare, however, he grabbed his dark blue shirt and put it on just in time to hear a knock at the door. He put his shoulders back and strode towards the door to answer it.

"Hey!" Audrey exclaimed happily, kissing him on the cheek. She sniffed the air. "Something smells good! Is that coming from in there?"

"Um…" Percy was flustered. This was of course, partially because he always felt flustered around her. But he had also planned to surprise her. He told her to meet at his place for a quick drink before heading out to dinner, and then show her the feast he (and Ginny) had prepared. Audrey was so smart, he thought. "It is, actually. I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and take my hand."

"This is romantic." Audrey giggled softly as she obliged. Percy helped her into a seat at the small table by the kitchen. He lit two long candles with the flick of his wand.

"Open your eyes now." She did, and they squinted with her smile.

"You didn't." She laughed and craned her neck to see the food resting on the kitchen countertops. "Seriously, did anyone help you? Mum, sister? Female friend?"

"Sister" Percy confessed sheepishly. "She was here earlier. But I did a lot as well!"

"I'm sure it's delicious." Audrey said as she began to take off her coat.

"Oh, let me take that for you." Percy hung her jacket up, making an effort to be as chivalrous as he could. Her beaming smile to herself when she thought he wasn't looking made him fill with pride. This was really happening. They ate and drank and talked until the candles had nearly burned out. At around midnight, Audrey stretched and yawned.

"I don't know why I'm so tired. It's only twelve."

"My mum's sticky toffee pudding makes me sleepy too."

"But I thought your sister made it." Audrey teased.

"Actually I took care of the dessert. I just used my mum's recipe."

"Well, it was fantastic. Everything was fantastic. But…I unfortunately have to go to work in the morning."

"As do I."

"But Percy, seriously." She reached for his hand across the table and locked her gaze with his. "I want to do this. I mean, I know we had kind of a weird start and maybe I shouldn't be so quick to forgive you, but I really feel something with you. Something I haven't felt before."

Percy had never been the kind of person people were so open about their feelings with. He was still trying to reason what she saw in him. "Well, I for one am glad you've been so quick to forgive me." They laughed, which made him less nervous. He had never had this kind of a conversation before. With Penelope, things just sort of happened. They didn't have to talk about where they stood. But there was definitely a lot of value, he thought, in stating your intentions, even if they were implied. "I want to do this too." Audrey smiled that same beaming smile that she did when he took her coat. Percy made a mental note to tell Ginny he owed her for a lot.


	15. Socks and Black Gloves

_Socks and Black Gloves_

"I wish you didn't have to go to New York for Christmas." Percy pouted as he sat in the armchair in Audrey's bedroom, watching her pack her suitcase.

"Well I wish you could come with me to New York for Christmas." She replied, gathering socks from a top drawer of her dresser and putting them in with the rest of her clothes. "Do you think I've packed too much?" Audrey asked, putting her hands on her hips. Percy didn't answer. "Percy, I know it's our first Christmas as a couple, and I know it's rotten that we can't spend it together, but you don't have to give me the silent treatment."

"I just spoke to you." He replied tersely. "I said 'I wish you didn't have to go to New York for Christmas.' Remember? Why'd you invite me over to watch you pack anyway?"

"I wanted some company. Besides, I have something for you." She got on all fours and reached under her bed for a green and red wrapped present. "I know you haven't gotten me anything yet, but I saw this and thought of you right away." Audrey crawled into his lap and handed him the wrapped parcel. With anticipation, she watched him unwrap it.

"Great Expectations" He read the cover of the hardcover book that was hidden beneath the paper.

"It's a classic, one of my favorites." Audrey remarked. "I think you'll like it."

"Thank you." He set the book on the table next to the chair and kissed her. "I did get you something, actually. In my coat pocket." She got up and walked to the door where his coat hung, returning to her place on his lap half a minute later. Her hands worked the wrapping paper off of the box. A pair of smooth, black gloves rested inside.

"Oh these are nice!" She exclaimed, slipping them onto her hands.

"They're dragon hide."

"Wow. I'll wear these in New York. They're lovely. Thank you" She kissed him, got up and put them in her smaller bag to carry onto the plane. Audrey put a few more pairs of jeans in her suitcase, and some bottles of shampoo from the bathroom, and then zipped it up. "I'm done." She said.

"When do you have to leave?"

"My parents are picking me up in an hour. We're all flying over together." She looked over at her boyfriend, who had a familiar sulking expression on his face. "Come over here Percy." Audrey moved her bags to the floor and patted the space next to her on the bed. He didn't move. Her friends had warned her about getting involved with someone who was "damaged". When he got upset, he tested her will to stay. He pushed her away, seeing if she dared to leave. But Audrey liked to think she was stronger than that. She went back to his lap on the chair and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to say it without scaring you off."

"I promise whatever it is, you won't scare me off. I'm right here."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. Audrey I….you…..you're just about the only good thing in my life right about now. Without you, I don't really have anyone."

"That's not true. You have your family."

"Not really. They're never going to forgive me for leaving the way I did. I was there when Fred died, I didn't even try to save him."

"Percy, listen to me." She cupped his face with her hands and spoke softly but firmly. "There was nothing you could have done. The explosion threw you to the other end of the room, and they know that."

"Then how come I feel so responsible?"

"Because you want to blame someone, and sometimes it's easier to blame yourself than someone else." She ran her fingers through his red curls. "I'm sorry you're going through this."

"It's rough." Percy said gruffly. He rubbed his hands over his face, under his glasses. Audrey squeezed his shoulder. "Can we talk about something else?" He sighed, pleadingly.

"Sure. There is actually something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Well, you remember my friend Fiona don't you?"

"It's hard not to. I'm fairly certain she hates me."

"She does not!"

"She gave me a death glare the last time I saw her."

"Well darling, you were kind of deserving of it." Audrey said gingerly.

"I'm too tired to argue with that. " He responded with a half-smile.  
"Anyway, what about her?"

"Well, every year she throws a New Year's Eve party at her flat. She lives in this lofty studio and it's always packed with people. Everyone's drinking and eating and dancing all night. It's so much fun…. and I'd love it if you'd come with me."

"I don't know…I'm not too keen on parties."

"Oh come on, live a little! Besides, if you don't come…" She leaned in closer, smiled to herself at the notion that she was using her feminine charms to get what she wanted from her otherwise stubborn boyfriend. "Who's going to kiss me when the clock strikes twelve?" Percy felt his face flushing as her lips moved dangerously close to his. He felt silly that she had such an effect on him. He suddenly found himself really wanting to go to that party.

"Fine, I'll go. But only because I have nothing else to do that night." That was good enough for her. She kissed him and pulled away just enough to say a quiet "thank you." They stayed in the chair together for a while, savoring their last bit of time together before Audrey had to leave for the airport. She glanced at the clock in her room, her parents would be arriving in about ten minutes, and she wasn't ready to introduce them to Percy just yet.

"Darling." She said gently. "I hate to kick you out of here, but…"

"I understand."

She got off of his lap and he stood up. They walked to the door and he put on his coat.

"I get back on the night of the 30th, so I probably won't see you until the party." Audrey said sadly.

"I'll pick you up at eight, and we'll go over."

"Sounds perfect. Now kiss me before my parents get here." He complied gladly, trying not to think about how much he would miss her while she was in New York. That night in his flat, he saw what an airplane in the sky. He knew about them because once when he and his brothers were very small, his father took them near the airport to look at the planes. He watched the plane from the window by his desk, wondering if she was on it. He decided that she was. "Happy Christmas darling." He said softly. "I love you."


	16. Salvation

_Salvation_

Audrey stepped into the café and immediately felt the shock of the warmth against her cold cheeks, salvation from the seemingly sub-zero climate outside. She had spent the entire day bustling around the streets of New York with her aunt Helen, running errands and trying to catch a break from missing Percy. But everything she saw reminded her of him-the couples strolling hand in hand looking at the Christmas displays in shop windows, the smart bookstore she and Helen went into to find a gift for Helen's friend from work, the taxi driver wearing horn-rimmed glasses, the ginger-haired family crossing the street-she wasn't sure how she would last these next few days without him, and she hated feeling so sad and needy.

"Audrey, go find us a place to sit and I'll get us some food. What would you like?"

"Oh, um, I'll have whatever you're having." Audrey replied half-heartedly, already heading towards two empty chairs at the counter facing the window. She began to remove her coat, and caught another glimpse of the black dragon hide gloves on her hands. They were perhaps her most powerful reminder of him, because while the couples and the bookstore and such were temporary incidents, the gloves stayed on her hands pretty much all day. Sighing, Audrey hastily took off her coat and gloves as she saw Helen make her way to the counter. She stayed quiet throughout lunch, her stomach feeling sickly empty despite the food.

"Alright dear, tell me what's bothering you." Helen asked, firmly but gently. Audrey turned her head to her aunt and sighed.

"I've been a bit of a downer all day, haven't I?"

"That's not important. Quit dodging the question and tell me what's got you so depressed."

"I just miss someone, that's all."

"Oh, I see. A man?" Helen's eyes lit up, causing Audrey to laugh a little and nod ruefully.

"It's new, but I don't know, I didn't expect to miss him this much. I've always been the one who didn't miss the other one, you know? God, I'm going crazy! Am I crazy?"

"No, dear, you're not." Helen put her hand on her niece's thigh. "You've just found someone worth missing."

***

That night, Audrey and her parents took Helen out to a nice dinner to thank her for having them for Christmas, and more importantly for keeping them safe during the war. Audrey was thinking about what her aunt had said at lunch earlier, about her having found someone worth missing. Sure she had been in relationships before, a lot of them actually, but they never made her feel like this. She had thought it was because she had an issue with commitment, at least that's what her mother liked to tell her. But maybe it was because none of those people had been right for her.

"Audrey, I've been meaning to ask you if you can do my friend a favor." Her mother asked in between bites.

"What is it?" She braced herself for something ridiculous.

"Well, this friend of mine has a son who's about your age, and he just got out of a fairly long term relationship…"

"You want me to go out with your friend's son whom I've never met?" Audrey knew that was where her mother was going, and she wasn't having it.

"Is that such a hard thing? Come on, you go out and have a few drinks with the poor boy! You're two young, single, attractive people, what's the harm in it?"

Audrey looked at Helen nervously. This was not how she wanted to tell her parents about Percy, she had no idea how they'd react to her dating a wizard. But her aunt gave her a friendly nudge under the table, and Audrey figured she had to just spit it out then and there.

"The harm in it is that I'm not single." Her mother and father looked at her with surprised eyes. They looked at each other.

"Richard, did you know about this?" Audrey's mother asked her husband.

"No, did you?"

"Do I look like I knew about this? Helen?"

"It's news to me." She pulled off her mock surprise very well, much to her niece's relief.

"Well dear, who is he?" Richard asked eagerly.

"His name is Percy. He's a good person. He's really intelligent, very put together. He comes from a big, close-knit family so he's very sweet…" she tried so hard to think of everything she could say about him that didn't involve her telling her parents that he was a wizard. It was one thing to tell them that she had a new boyfriend, but to tell them that he was the last kind of person they ever expected her to be with…"and he's a wizard too. But he's not one of the bad ones." She braced herself again. Even after reassuring them, her parents were still shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

"How do you know that?" Her mother asked nervously.

"Because he told me about how he and his entire family fought in that war."

"How do you know he wasn't making it all up?" Audrey thought back to that night that he broke down in her flat and told her about the night that his younger brother was killed. There was no way he could have made that up.

"I trust him."

"Very well then. I just hope this one lasts longer than your other ones."

Audrey rolled her eyes. She was used to her mother's subtle digs and remarks. She looked over at her dad, who smiled at her, a silent gesture of support, or a showing that he agreed with his wife's statement. She didn't really know. What she did know was that Percy was going to last longer than the other ones. He had already beaten a few, after all. That night, as she lay on the sofa in her aunt's living room, she fell asleep easily, unlike the previous nights where she stressed over how to break to her parents that she was dating a wizard. Tonight, she was saved from more of that heavy weight on her shoulders. Tonight, she fell asleep to the snow falling outside.


End file.
